Fortuitous Obliteration
by Victoria LeRoux
Summary: Neither of them expected that fateful car crash to pull them together, but fate had plans that the teenagers couldn't argue with... set AU, with the gang in high school! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

_Chapter Updated: August 23, 2010_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[**__**/**__**fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]__To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_ _It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. __She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

Anthony Dinozzo, 17, swerved his car frantically as the other teenager noticed him lose control. The ice was dangerously smooth, and its nearly invisible surface was deceiving as their cars neared one another for a dangerous collision.

Tony had just been trying to escape his father's wrath again. He had shown his mourning for a cat that was hit by a car, and his father had attempted to beat him for his compassion. He had done the first thing that came to mind- he had raced for the garage and towards his car, backing out and barely missing hitting his outraged parental figure. He had recklessly barreled down the street, seeking solace from his home and family as he raced away.

Sixteen year old Ziva David was spending the day with her little sister and mother, grateful that her father and brother were gone for the coming spring months. The three of them were sightseeing, something they had not done in America. Ziva, newly licensed, was laughing at what Tali had told her. The three of them were enjoying their time together when the car swerved on the pavement, throwing the vehicle out of control.

Slowly Tony had pressed the brakes down, slowing his car to the speed limit before turning the corner with a sigh, expecting himself to navigate the streets until he was low on gas or until the police located the troublesome teen, whichever came first. With a quirk of his lips, he knew the second was more likely, because his father would phone in a kidnapping to get his son home sooner. The boy grunted as he blinked, then his eyes flew wide open as he saw another car barreling towards him.

When he jerked the wheel to the side, the car lost control, sending the two of the vehicles spinning towards each other before they collided with a sickly crash.

Tony Dinozzo felt pain as the metal ripped into his scalp, leaving blood to gush down his face. It seemed as though he was fated to be full of pain until he died, leaving him alone in his world of misery. He resisted the urge to scream like a girl, and realized that he could hear someone screaming from the car that had hit him before the screaming cut off into a rasping sob.

"Hello?" he managed to croak out. "Is someone there? Help, please!" he called, ever polite. He could imagine his father beating him when he saw the headline, _Anthony Dinozzo, 17, screams at a bystander trying to help him. His manners were full of faults as he bled to death on the pavement._Yeah, that would piss his father off if he didn't remember his pleases and thank you's.

"Help!" he could hear someone gasping out, but the pain was fogging his brain, not letting him answer the girl speaking to let her know that she wasn't alone. But both of them were alone truly, because that was what happened on the edge of death, everyone died alone, no matter how rich or how poor, how loved or how hated, everyone died alone.

Ziva lay where she had been thrown through her window shield, calmly contemplating on how if her father had replaced the faulty seatbelt before he left with Ari, she might not have cracked her head on the pavement. She heard stampeding feet and wished she knew what happened to her mother and sister. Tali and her mom were the ones who cared about her, she was nothing but a tool to her brother and father, and she wanted to have those she loved in the world with her. Maybe she was just selfish, or maybe she was filled by the desire to live.

Two teenagers lay in their pools of blood, one full of deathbed humor, the other filled with worry for the ones she cared about. Both of them were slowly feeling the ice chill in their bones as their blood dripped more slowly. Neither of them were able to hear the sirens of the ambulances and police as people noticed their plight. Both of them were loaded onto stretchers, leaving the citizens of the town to disperse. Neither of them had someone to ride in the ambulance for them, because they were both alone. Yes, both of them were alone, one with a deceased family, one with a father and mother who really didn't care about anything other then the public's thoughts.

Yes, at that moment, the moment when the thread of fate grabbed them and tied them together, the two of them couldn't be more alike, surrounded by the beeping machines and the smell of medicines that would be scarred into their memories.

Yes, December 29 was the day the two seniors were pulled together, and it would be the day that both of their worlds fell apart.

* * *

Once again, thanks for picking this up to read. I hope you enjoyed my little prologue. It's set AU so please leave a review and maybe check out my other stories. I thought it might be fun to write the gang in high school. Don't worry, from Vance to Gibbs to Kate to Ducky and even Palmer and Jenny, there will be many NCIS characters put in here. The ages range from 14-34, so you get the gist of it all. Please leave a review with what you think!

I might not continue this, it depends on the feedback. Thanks again!


	2. One Day We Will Meet

_Edited: August 23, 2010  
Reedited: December 24, 2011 _

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[**__**/**__**fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]__To do away with completely so as to leave no trace__It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. __She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

**Chapter One**

_You're hiding in your safe place  
Hiding with your eyes shut tightly all the way to the hospital  
Will you look them in the face  
Could you look me in the face  
Three cheers you fooled them all  
Come on now hip hip hooray_

When Anthony Dinozzo opened his eyes, he winced and said the first thing that came to mind. "The light… it burns!" His next words were, "I'm not dead, am I?"

"It's like that song, the Light that Burns the Sun by Watain. Obviously you aren't dead if you can still crack jokes," someone muttered and Tony snorted, ignoring the stab of pain. that pierced through his side.

"Hey, still breathing over here," he inputted, wishing he was alive enough to recognize the person speaking to him… it was almost like it was.. but no, she wouldn't be here. She was too busy being valedictorian to visit, plus the fact that he had pissed her off only a few hours before… wait, what _had_ happened.

"What happened?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes past a small crack. While the light still burned into his retinas, he wanted to at least have some confirmation that he wasn't dreaming.

"You and another driver seemed to have lost control of their cars, resulting in you being in the hospital," it was that voice again, the one that just wouldn't go away.

"Please tell me you name isn't Kate, because Kate would never be this nice to me. She'd be too busy… doing something… to actually need to come here, and I'm sure my dad would never let her in here, plus the fact that exams are coming up and-" _stop it Dinozzo, you're babbling,_ he scolded himself as the girl cut him off.

"Yes Tony," she said with a world-weary sigh, "My name is Caitlin Todd and I'm here to visit you. Your father doesn't know I'm here, if that makes it better," she confirmed and Tony remained silent before letting out a relived breath.

"Oh," he said carefully. "Does he even know that I'm in the hospital?" Silence. "Kate, I _hate_ him, he doesn't even care about me, does he? I bet he didn't even send me a get-well soon card, he's that conceited," Still more silence. "Kate, stop ignoring- oh," Tony finally opened his eyes to see that Kate was gone and that a man was leaning against the door, his lean face gaunt and weary.

"You seem to be under the impression that the girl was still here," the man told him, stalking forward like a panther. "You are Anthony Dinozzo, yes?" he had a careful accent that was full of anger and rage.

"Do I _want_ to be?" Tony watched a mixture of anger and amusement cross the foreign looking man's face.

"You probably do not," he admitted, glaring at Tony, "Considering that it is some of your fault that my wife and daughter are dead."

Tony's mouth went dry as he stared in shock at the man, any wise remark dying instantly on his lips. "I killed someone? When?" Tony babbled out, not knowing what the man was going on about. The heart monitor picked up slightly as his face drained of color.

"It wasn't entirely your fault that you crashed into their car," The man admitted, seeming to have to force the words out, "But you had lost control of your vehicle, resulting in the fatal crash. I will bear no ill will towards your health Anthony, but be warned, that the next time we meet, if you ever are this foolhardy again, I _will _pose a threat to you. Farewell Anthony," the man turned on his heel and strode out the door allowing it to gently swing closed on his tail. Tony watched his figure recede through the glass, not even realizing that Kate had entered the room.

"Tony," she said seriously and Tony jumped, not realizing she had arrived. "Who was that?"

"The father of the girl I killed. Do you know who I hit?" Tony asked before glaring at her, "And why did you leave me alone with him? He's creepy just like the frenchie who died in the beginning of _The Man who Knew Too Much_. I remember watching that movie with you," he sighed, then said seriously, "Who _did_ I hit?"

"You hit Ziva David, her mother, and her younger sister Tali. Tali and her mother were killed instantly and Ziva was released from the hospital just in time to start the new semester with everyone else. I will say that she hates you though. She's a loner and sticks to herself. The only person she's ever hung out with is Abby," Kate trailed off, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Abby Scuito," Tony said wistfully, "Craziest girl to walk on earth."

"Right her!" Kate snapped her fingers, "And I seem to recall you saying that the only reason you thought she was crazy was because she hung out with McGee," Kate smirked slightly, and her smile dropped off her face. "Tony, neither of them are that bad. They've been helping me out recently, because you've been in the hospital."

"Kate, don't start this again," Tony told Kate flatly.

"Once you're out of the hospital, I'll keep it going until you admit you're wrong," Kate rolled her eyes before shrugging. "Anyway, did you hear about Abby being chained to the sink in the girl's bathroom? She was stuck in there before Monica was ratted out by Jennifer. I think it was the Sarge that got them to come clean," Kate rolled her eyes. "The Sarge was _pissed_," she smirked again .Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, called the Sarge by the more adventurous students, was known to be cold and unforthcoming. He was the feared coach, and firmly believed in following orders when given. He even had fifty of his famous "Gibbs' Rules" posted up in the gym.

"I can imagine. He always protects geeks and Goths. I don't know why," Tony snorted.

"Did you hear that they're taking you off the teams this season? Evidently the basket ball team is training really hard and they cannot afford to wait for you to catch up," Kate dropped the bombshell hesitantly, knowing that Tony was going to flip.

"What the sh-" Tony began but was interrupted by Kate.

"Also, have you heard about the brother-sister pairings they're doing? The male seniors will randomly be paired with a junior, and the senior girls with a junior guy. For a few weeks the seniors will attend the junior classes with their little sibling. I managed to convince McGee to do some hacking for me, and you'll never guess who you're paired with," Kate gave him a wicked smile and Tony froze.

"You… and McGee, he's a junior, isn't he? Since when had this been going on?" Tony stared in shock at Kate as the rest of her words hit him. "Wait, who am I paired with?"

"You idiot, I'm not dating McGee. He's my little brother. I think he's cute!" Kate smiled innocently, "But he is really gullible, I think that I'll have to get him into shape…"

"Just spit it out!" Tony snapped in anger as he glared at Kate, his eyes cold and furious. "I just woke up in a hospital bed, and now I'm getting one series of bad news after another."

"Oh alright, you're not fun anymore. You were paired with one…" Kate pretended to think for a moment.

"Kate…" Tony growled.

"I thought you were going to be fun Tony, but you aren't patient in the slightest. You were paired with Kelly Gibbs!" Kate watched as the news sank into Tony's face, glee filling her expression.

"What?" Tony sputtered. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Nope," Kate grinned wickedly. "I think I'm going to have to get out my old camera."

"The Queen of Blackmail resurrects," Tony muttered. "But wait, isn't McGee a senior?"

"Yes, he is, but since he _should_ be a junior we were paired together. I guess they thought he needed older wisdom after skipping junior year." Kate's shrug showed her frankness.

"God, this is going to suck," Tony hit is head, wincing slightly.

"For you maybe. You better not hurt Kelly or Sarge is going to kill you."

"Aren't I a lucky duck?"

"Tell me about it."

_discidium_

"So have you met Tony Dinozzo?" the strangely-dressed girl asked her exotic friend quietly as they sat alone on the grass, skipping class.

"In a matter of speaking," Ziva David leaned back onto the grass. "We have not been formally introduced, unless crashing into each other counts."

"I don't think so. He doesn't like me or McGee," with a snort, the dark-haired girl scruffed at the grass under her shoe, tearing it to pieces with the boot as she spoke. "He might not do all the pranks the others do to me, but he doesn't stop them either. I think he hates me."

"Abs, do you not think you are blowing this out of proportion?" Ziva sighed as her friend's eyes moved to meet the dark ones of the Isrealite, the former looking annoyed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Abs?" Abby sighed slightly. "The whole grade has been calling me that since you came and _only_ the Sarge can call me that."

"You did not answer my question, Abs_,_" If Abby didn't know better, she would have said that Ziva looked amused.

"I don't know. I just don't think he's quite what he seems," Abby threw herself back against the earth, grinning slightly as she looked up at the sky. "You'll never guess what!" Abby's grin grew as she blurted out the next sentence. "Tim asked me out!"

Ziva laughed quietly as she shifted her arm, feeling the restraint of the split as she moved. "Where's he taking you on the date?"

Abby grinned back at her friend, looking positively thrilled. "The science museum!"

_discidium_

Tony was bored. Kate had left him so that she could go to school, and now he had nothing to do. Already the nurses had come in multiple times so that he could learn the extent of his injuries- one hairline fracture on his collarbone, a minor head injury, a injured knee, and a scar that would permanently slash on his face Indiana Jones style. He could only wonder how Ziva was, considering the fact that he had accidently hurt her family. With a guilty sigh, he convinced the nurses to let him leave, signing himself out of the hospital. If things went well, he would room over at Kate's for a few days until his father's fury blew over. First, however, he had to get some of his things from his house.

Walking carefully down his street, which was only a few blocks away from the hospital, he kept a wary eye out for his relative. He had long since refused to call them his family, to Tony, his parents came in the form of Mr. and Mrs. Todd because they were the ones that cared for him with genuine love and friendship, just like Tony imagined a real family to be.

Sneaking into his house, Tony silently tread up his stairs, alert for any sign of someone related to the Dinozzos. When they did not appear, he relaxed but was still tense and wary as he packed up the bags, making sure to pull out the few things he would need for school. All that was left for him to do was to go outside and sneak out the backyard.

With a experienced motion, Tony locked the door and turned, slamming right into his father's fist.

Tony stumbled back, his face ashen as his injuries screamed out a protest to the unexpected abuse. "The hell?" he sputtered as his father hit him again, this time harder. Tony yelped and scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain from his knee as he grabbed his bag and ran, his father pursuing him. As soon as Tony stumbled, his father was on him, one booted foot connecting into Tony's ribs.

"Stop it," Tony gasped out.

"You little cur! You are a failure! Dinozzo's don't go to hospitals- we put people in them!" his dad screeched swinging his fist back before connecting with Tony's nose. Tony heard a crunch as his father swung back for another blow.

Tony winced and tried to leap back, but was surprised when the blow never contacted him. Managing to look up, he saw his father turning with an enraged expression on his face as a grizzled, silver-haired man stood there, his expression annoyed as he caught the flying fist.

"What is the problem here?" he asked as two cool hands held Tony's face.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked and Tony found himself looking into blue eyes.

"Peachy," Tony answered Kelly just before fainting.

"Yeah, it looks like it," he heard her snort distantly, but by that time, everything was black.

* * *

Well, do you like? I think it was interesting, even if it wasn't that good. I liked the prologue better.

No this won't be a Telly story. It'll probably have the following pairings, but I'm not entirely sure yet. And yes, Kelly is alive. Shannon will be explained… eventually… probably in the next chapter.

Pairings:

_Love_

Tiva McAbby Kari Lee/Palmer

_Friendship _Tabby McKate Tate

And so on…

Thank you for the reviews to:

_Unsigned reviews:_

**The One Who Breathes Nitrogen **(they aren't going to die yet on _my_ watch)

_Signed_

**AgentDinozzo13 **(Tony abuse stories is my obsession. great story btw. I loved it. Thanks for being the first review too!)**Ncistwin2 **(do you know NCIS twin 1? Thanks for the great review!)**DarkestAngel11**(why'd you change your name? did you recognize some references in there to movies and books :D ?) **NCIStwin1 **( do you and the other NCIS twin know each other?) **Brittanydelko4ever** (thanks, I'm glad I set things up well!) **KagSanLover** (who's KagSan? Just out of curiosity? Are they from a anime/manga orsomething? I feel so random asking this… I'm glad you liked it!)

And to the people who story alerted:

**Brittanydelko4ever ****KagSanLover ****Laughters Song ****Pintoe ****SpecialAgentZiva ****TivaisTheBest ****Undercovergirl05 ****Varitek**

And finally, those who favorited the story:

**Tivaness ****NCIStwin1 ****Ncistwin2 ****KagSanLover ****DarkestAngel11 ****AgentDinozzo13**

If I missed you, I'm sorry, but thank you for keeping the story alive. I usually give up after the first chapter, but I was able to continue and grow attached to this story. I feel like I'm obsessed, clicking the refresh button on my email to find out the feedback on my stories. Please review, and oh look! I have another email! Sorry for the long AN today, I only did that because I wanted to get some of the details down. Please feel free to request things to happen in this story- I'll try to write it in!

Thanks for reading!

~Avenged


	3. Our World Keeps Turning

_Chapter revised August 23, 2010_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[/fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_

_It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

He found himself groaning as he opened his eyes, a dull ache settling in his head.

"Where am I?" he mumbled softly, feeling the soft pillow resting behind his head. He knew he wasn't at home- his dad would never place a feather light pillow behind his head, and a ice pack on his sorely bruised arm. Instead of sitting up, Tony let his eyes rove over the room, recognizing nothing in this sparsely furnished place. A light laugh caught his attention, and he turned his head softly as the girl stretched beside him.

"You're at my house," a light and cheerful voice reached his ears, and he blinked at the girl focused. He recognized her, and searched his memory for her name, wondering why everything was fuzzy around the edges.

"Kelly?" he asked when the name came to mind and she smiled slightly, a half-hearted grin.

"Well, you remembered my name at least. The concussion must not be that bad," she muttered, and another voice interrupted them.

"DiNozzo wouldn't forget a girl's name," the gruff voice caused Tony to jump, but Kelly just shot a glare toward her father.

Tony gulped nervously as the full realization of where he was sunk in. If he was in Kelly's house, that meant he was in Gibbs' house also. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized that sooner. The Sarge stood, framed in his doorway, a wry brow lifting up as he stared at the two in the living room. Kelly didn't seem alarmed at all, but Tony winced as the full gaze bore down on him for a few moments. It was like staring down a rattlesnake- you didn't know if it was just warning you, messing with your head, or about to strike and leave you dead on the floor.

It looked like Gibbs chose to let Tony live for now, because instead of taking out his infamous gun, he just shrugged at Kelly. "Injuries?" he asked gruffly, and the girl glanced at Tony, appraising the older teen from head to toe as the boy squirmed uncomfortably.

"Broken nose, mild concussion, along with whatever he had from the crash. I'm pretty sure that's the only two things that his dad was able to give him before we heard his dad yelling," she stated quickly and Gibbs shook his head at her knowledge. When Kelly caught Tony staring at her, she turned to him defensively, "What? I want to be a nurse," she grumbled, and Tony grinned before managing to shakily pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Sorry for bleeding all over your couch," he muttered, realizing that dried blood was still caking his face. The Sarge sighed, and instead of lecturing Tony, went over to the student. He helped him up, and with Tony leaning heavily on his shoulder, helped the kid limp over to the bathroom.

"Stay in here Kel," Gibbs called over their shoulders. "I'm going to get him cleaned up," he explained and Kelly's eyes brightened in understanding. She knew that her father did little without a reason, but she hadn't expected him to be so kind to someone Kelly picked up off the street. Normally, he didn't react well to Kelly's projects, or her "stray's" as Shannon had enjoyed naming them. It was possible that her father was feeling guilty for not getting there in time to stop DiNozzo Senior from smashing his fist in Tony's face.

Shrugging the thoughts aside, Kelly glared at the bloodstain on the couch, wishing that she could just levitate it out of the fabric. Knowing that it wasn't possible, she settled for cleaning it up while she listened to Tony's yelps from the bathroom. It was obvious that Gibbs was giving him an examination that involved poking bruises to prove that Tony was still too hurt to walk out of the house.

Gibbs glared at the sulky teen, realizing that he had just adopted one of Kelly's strays. He grunted at the apology that Tony voiced for bleeding over the couch, and instead of saying trivial words like "you'll get better soon" Gibbs gave him one of the ill-famed Gibbs slaps, glaring at the teen before feeling a small prickle of guilt for hitting a concussed teenager on the head. The guilt passed rather quickly.

When Tony gaped at him, Gibbs shrugged and said his explanation a little sourly. "Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," the Sarge muttered and Tony nodded. Gibbs sighed, and gestured for Tony to pull off his shirt. He glanced at the mottled bruises, and instead of telling Tony what he thought of his father, said a simple, "You'll live." At his words, Tony grinned, thankful not to hear sympathies or empty words at his predicament.

"Do you want to stay here the night?" the question came out of nowhere, and Tony jerked slightly, staring at Gibbs in shock. Gibbs glared at the teen when no answer came, and explained slightly, "You can't go back to your place."

Tony bit his lip, stammering slightly. Gibbs wanted to send another slap on the head his way, but knew that it wouldn't help matters. Already the teen was looking like a wounded puppy, and Gibbs didn't want him to think he was being scolded for something that wasn't his fault.

"Well?" Gibbs demanded, and at last Tony looked him in the eyes, ducking his head and smiling slightly.

"Thanks," he said, and Gibbs nodded, knowing that he had just heard the closest acceptance he was going to get until the kid grew to trust him some more.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to break it off. I had more planned, but I wanted to post this so you guys were aware of me continuing it.

I know it's been a few months since I've updated, but I've been really busy. However, I have every chapter plotted out, and updates should be close to daily.

Thank you to my reviewers for last chapter:  
**NCIS7BEXX, stevielicious, tivaness, mrGarry, pearl sun, kagsanlover, NCIStwin1, NCIStwin2, AgentDiNozzo13, DarkestAngel11, Mac, Laughters Song, **and**brittanydelko4ever**

**Chapter dedication: Bethany, for making me update**

Next Chapter: Tony goes back to school, and comes face to face with Ziva.

Please review and give me all your thoughts. There is going to be Telly friendship in here, just as a fyi.


	4. Sound of Us Crashing Down

_Chapter revised August 23, 2010_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[/fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_

_It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

He nervously clutched his bag, feeling like a five-year-old going to school for the first time. Tony could see the crowd milling around as more than a few teenagers sent curious looks his way. A few looks were sympathetic- but just as many were hostile. Tony winced as he noticed the unusual lack of friendly faces, but he awkwardly dumped his bag on the ground, sitting on the curb as he waited for Kate. He could see Gibbs glaring at someone as the Sarge entered the school grounds. As usual, Gibbs sent students scattering as he swept in, none of them wishing to be singled out by loud yells or shouts.

Tony winced as Kelly skipped up to him, her mid-length hair brushed back behind a headband. Her light eyes- so much like the Sarge's- looked curiously at him as he hunched over the curb, one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs.

Kelly turned her head to one side, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched him. "Need some pain meds?" she asked cheerfully and he glanced up at her, puzzled. "It looks like your ribs are bothering you," she explained, her voice still cheerful.

Tony sighed, shrugging slight as he winced. Kelly narrowed her eyes at him as he muttered something incomprehensible. She watched him turn away, sighing as he did so.

"You know, my older brother is supposed to help me out," she nudged him pointedly with the tip of her shoe. He glanced up at her, and she sighed. "You know? Brother-Sister week?" she shook her head with another sigh, poking him. "You brother," she said, then pointed to herself, "Me sister."

"Yeah, sure Kelly," he muttered, trying to brush her off. She wasn't deterred in the slightly however, and she was just opening her mouth to reply when Tony began conversing again. "Besides, I don't even know when the week-" he cut his voice off for a moment, then finished. "begins," he ended lamely as realized he had cut off. His voice died in his throat as he saw the long brown hair that was being pulled up to hide below a cap. Dark eyes were going without makeup, and they still seemed mildly red, as thought its owner had been crying recently.

Kelly followed his gaze, and her mouth opened in shock as the crowd near them began to die down, loud voices becoming softer. "Oh," she whispered as Ziva brushed by them, her head down as she avoided Tony's gaze.

Tony stood abruptly, glaring at his fists before glancing apologetically at Kelly. "Sorry, but I should go," he muttered leaving Kelly standing alone, shaking her head in annoyance at his stubbornness.

Tony trotted quickly after Ziva, weaving through the crowds that split automatically for her. He inhaled a sharp breath, ignoring the spike of pain that his ribs sent his way as he found himself behind her. She was already at her locker as she began to spin the dial for the combination. Tony glanced at her hesitantly before placing a light hand on her shoulder and muttering a soft, "Hey."

She whirled, her eyes narrowing as she slammed Tony against the locker, his ribs aching in protest. He yelped as she cut off his air with her other arm, and the bruises laying the upper portion of his body found itself aching from sudden pressure pressing against it.

Ziva stared at him, wondering what he wanted from her. For a second, she didn't recognize him; her head was still swimming from the medicines that she had been taking in the mornings to stop her numerous injuries from distracting her. After the initial fog, her head cleared, and she recognized the dark-haired teenager that was staring at her in shock and guilt. Ziva dropped Tony, jumping back as she realized who he was. She shoved him aside gently, noting the wince he made as she brushed his ribs, and opened her locker, placing her bags inside.

"What do you need?" she asked, trying to disguise the slight shaking in her voice, and Tony shifted his weight as she jumped straight towards the topic, her tone direct.

For a second, he just ran a hand through his hair, than he managed to blurt out the first answer that came to mind. "How are you?"

She shot him a look that measured him up, and she bit her lip for a second before she decided to answer. "I am well," she answered. "Can you say the same for yourself?" she shot him another look, this one concerned, noticing the way that he stood awkwardly by her, favoring one side over the other. Her gaze lingered on the layered bruises on his skin as she waited for an answer.

"The same," he blurted, but before he could use his normal thinking process, jumped onto the topic he had been trying to summon the courage for, "I'm sorry."

She slammed her locker shut, her voice cracking slightly as she raised an octave in tone. "For what?" she turned away, hiking her bag over her shoulder, praying that he would not answer her. If her remained silent, then she could hate him and blame someone else for what pain she had caused.

"I'm sorry for…" Tony couldn't force the words out at first, and then he managed to spit them out. "Hitting your car and…" his voice caught in his throat as he noticed the troubled look on her face.

Ziva glanced at him as he twitched at the look she was wearing. She flinched herself as she watched Tony eye her like a troubled puppy. She glanced at him sidelong, before managing to give him a reply of her own. "And?" she prompted, She thought she knew what he was getting at, but she wasn't sure. After all, he seemed troubled about something, but it could be a number of things.

Tony stared at her, wishing that she wasn't about to make him spell it all out. "Look," he muttered, then forced himself to meet her eyes, his own troubled at the thought. "I'm sorry that I accidently… was responsible for," once again his throat choked, then he spat it all out in one rush. "I'm sorry for being responsible for the deaths of your mother and younger sister."

Tony thought he saw a tear spring up in her eye, but he knew it was probably just the light. Her mask slipped for a moment, and Tony winced as her locker slammed shut with a bang.

"It was not your fault, so do not blame yourself," she snapped and he looked taken aback. He was about to protest when she continued, "I am the one that killed them."

_Discidium_

_Thank you to my reviewers._


	5. We All Fall Down

_Chapter Updated: August 23, 2010_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[**__**/**__**fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]__To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_ _It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. __She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

Chapter 5- We All Fall Down

"DiNozzo!" the tone made him flinch, and he spun around, his eyes widening as the Sarge paced towards him. Tony gulped nervously- over the past three weeks that he had been living with Gibbs and Kelly, he had never seen the man look so furious.

"Yeah, Boss?" he asked cheekily, and winced as the man slapped the back of his head, causing the kid to gape at the older man. "What'd I do?"

"Detention," the teacher snapped, and Tony gaped after him as Gibbs retreated back into the school. The boy beside Tony- Jimmy Palmer- sent him a curious and apprehensive look.

"When did you start tying your own noose?" he asked, and took a quick step back as Tony sent a glare rivaling Gibbs' at him.

"I'll catch you later," he promised Palmer, and hiked his bag up over his shoulder before chasing after Gibbs. He had almost escaped school today, expect now he was being called back by Gibbs.

"Uhh, Sarge?" he called hesitantly after Gibbs, his pace picking up as he darted to find where the man had gone. Tony noticed the teacher walking towards the gym, and began jogging after him, ignoring the stern, "No running in the halls, DiNozzo," a teacher threw after him.

Tony slipped through the halls like an eel, slamming into the glass doors. They flew open with a click, and he trailed after him, his thoughts dwelling on what he had done in the past three weeks to deserve detention. He'd toed the line silently, kept the disruptive behavior to a minimum, and refused to participate in any fights with the people who jeered at him in the hallways. Overall, keeping his nose clean had been tiring, but he had to do it. If he caused the school to call his dad, he'd have no choice to go home with him.

As usual in the days after the crash, Tony found himself tangled in his thoughts. He was so focused on the problems at hand, that he didn't notice the person in front of him until he tripped over a pile of loose books, falling with a grunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice chirped, and he found himself blinking at the sudden jarring of his body. He rose slowly, and looked for whatever had tripped him and caused the voice. "I'd have moved them, but I've been locked in here since lunch and can't get out. Can you give me a hand?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Are you in the ball cage?" he asked hesitantly, staring at the metal contraption as he didn't notice any other place to get stuck in. He was right outside the gym, and he briefly paused to wonder when he had made it to the gym.

"Yes!" the voice seemed relieved. "I'd appreciate it if you'd get me out of here. I can't get the metal stuck because they threw some balls in on top of me too so I couldn't lift the top up. I mean really, I was annoyed that I had to miss the lab with Ducky. I mean, we were dissecting cats. I've been looking forward to that since freshman year, and I mean, honestly. Junior year is awful so far," Tony just stared at the crate at the incessant babbling that refused to stop. Ignoring whatever the owner of the voice, a girl, he could tell that much, was prattling about, he unchained the ball cage before flipping the lid up and staring at the girl who had been crammed in there. She wasn't as crammed in there as she had lead him to believe- in fact, she was currently texting on her phone. When he threw the top open, she turned a bright smile towards him as he helped her out.

"I'm Abby Scuito!" she chirped cheerfully, "Let me guess who you are." She took a step back once she was firmly on the ground and put her hands on her hips. While she thought about him, he gave her a curious glance.

She had black hair, chunky bangs, and huge boots with chains on them. For a second, he just stared at the rest of her clothing- skull hair bands that tied her perky pigtails up, slightly smeared black lipstick, bright eyes, a red shirt with bowling pins and a skull on it. He took it all in, and blinked in surprise. She was _that_ Abby Scuito.

"Tony DiNozzo!" she interrupted his thought process, and he stared at her for a minute, not saying a thing. He remained silent for a few breaths of time, then gave her a wry smile.

"My reputation proceeds me, madam," he told her elegantly, and she gave a bright laugh before jumping forward and hugging him.

Spontanious? Yup. Fun-loving? So it seemed. Hyper? Of course. Talkitive? _Definitely. _

"So I was just texting Timmy and telling him that I was stuck in here when you came along. He had tutoring though, so he couldn't get me. Thanks for helping me out. I have to get home to help out the nuns, because I _know_ Sister Rosita will try to plant the garden without me, and it'll put her back out _again_. Anyway, I'll talk to you later okay?" she prattled out, and Tony still stared at her, off-balance as he stepped back.

"Anthony," the voice made him twist and jumped around, and he found himself instinctively stepping back and shielding Abby. "Where have you been the last few days?"

He gulped nervously as he noticed his father, and he held a hand to stop Abby's nervous chatter. "Go, Abby," he ordered her, not taking his eyes off his father. For a second, he was sure she wasn't going to move, than she took a casual step back. Tony reached down and picked up her backpack- what he had originally tripped on- and kicked it over to her. He heard her pick it up, and then she scrambled away. Tony heard the patter of her retreating footsteps and the slamming of the gym door as she scampered off.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked his father evenly, even if the boy just wanted to run away.

"I came to pick you up from school when the maid notified me that you had been out past curfew the last few nights," his father said, and Tony twitched. He'd been gone _three weeks_ and he thought that the only reason he hadn't seen Tony was that the boy was out past curfew?

Tony was so scornful of his father, that he didn't see the blow coming until it sent him staggering back towards the ball cage. He shot a glare towards his father, his eyes narrowed and cold, but the glare died as his father just advanced on him. "In the car, Anthony," the man snapped, and Tony's eyes widened.

"I have detention," he fielded the order, but his father didn't look appeased.

"You can make it up tomorrow," Senior snapped, and grabbed Tony's shoulder in what would have looked like a friendly gesture, but was really a crushing grip that Tony knew would leave bruises.

"Dad," he began, but stopped at the backhand across the face. "Sir," he corrected himself, defiantly meeting Senior's eyes. "I cannot miss this detention," he stated firmly, and rocked back slightly on his heels as the next hit left a stinging sensation on his cheek. He was going to end up coming to school black and blue tomorrow, he knew that.

"You can," DiNozzo Senior told his son coldly, and Tony looked at him in disbelief. He didn't want to miss detention, not a detention with Gibbs certainly, and he didn't want to get in his father's car.

He wasn't sure if his next words came from stupidity, anger, or three weeks living with Gibbs. Either way, the words fell out of his mouth like a hex, freezing both of them instantly. "I won't."

He saw his father's look of disbelief, and took the opportunity to coldly turn away and begin walking towards the gym. He stared at confusion when Abby peeked around the door before turning back in. He couldn't go in the gym now- his father would hurt Abby if she got between them.

Later, he knew he shouldn't have worried about Abby. His father had no intention of allowing Tony to make it to the gym.

It was the first blow that hurt the worst- the one that landed roughly on his spine and caused Tony to go staggering forward. The next however, didn't just hurt, it _seared,_ even if it wouldn't leave a mark the next day. The second blow had been just Tony's father digging his foot into one of Tony's pressure points.

He was sure that the third was going to be the worst by far. His father had spent so many years learning how to hurt people that it wasn't going to be pleasant. However, he was shocked when the next blow didn't land. Instead, he heard an even tone meeting both DiNozzo's ears.

"You are prohibited by law to strike a student on school grounds," it was Gibbs, Tony realized, and he gave a small smile. He shouldn't have forgotten the fact that the man was in the gym Abby had run straight towards, but then again, it was hard to think when confronted by a man who was just as dangerous as a striking cobra.

"I am not prohibited to lay a hand on my son if I am disciplining him," that was Tony's father, and Tony's heart sank just as quickly as it had grown.

"Discipline is allowed by law, child abuse is against the law," Tony briefly considered how his father wasn't dead by looks alone. If looks could kill, his father's body would have disappeared weeks ago. Instead, it just gave him room for range to strike.

"Kidnapping is illegal, too," Tony's father snapped, and both DiNozzo's were shocked by Gibbs' low chuckle.

"Child abuse to kidnapping? Why so desperate?" No response came from Senior, and instead the man stormed away. Tony gave a low sigh of relief that turned out more like a groan, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was safe for now. "On your feet DiNozzo," came Gibbs' voice, "And open your eyes," Tony winced as the eyes he hadn't known were closed opened automatically at the order. Green eyes met blue, and Tony smiled in thanks as he struggled to his feet.

He turned his head to the junior girl peeking around the gym. She gave Tony an uncharacteristically shy smile, and he grinned back. "I owe you one, Abbs," he said, the nickname slipping out automatically, and she laughed.

"We're even, Tony. Besides, friends don't owe friends," she winked energetically, and Tony laughed, even if it did make his still-healing ribs ache.

"So we're friends now? I thought we were just going to be each other's 9-1-1 substitutes," he joked, and beside him Gibbs sighed. The sound made Tony glance over at him, and Tony remembered why he had been heading to the gym in the first place. "What'd you need, Boss?" he asked, and Gibbs blinked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Talking about last week's test. It can wait, DiNozzo. Let's go home," he turned away, giving Abby time to wave Tony a quick good-bye.

As Tony followed Gibbs, he began to grin.

It had been a strange day.

**A/N-**

**Well, Abby came in, so this chapter had some purpose. I know things have been dragging (last one was a filler, I know) but they begin to pick up. I know Ziva's been absent, but next chapter centers around her. Since this chapter was never planned, and it revolved around Tony **_**again**_ **the next one is about Ziva. Tivaness does pop up next chapter!**

**Each chapter will be dedicated to two reviewers. :D**

**This chapter is for two people by name, however, thank you to everyone who **did **review**

**AgentDiNozzo13 (did you get your Tony abuse? More is coming up soon. Also, the two of them will get things figured out next chapter, or the one after that) and**

**It'sMyFavoriteSong (I hope it was meatier. And longer. :D)**

**Sorry for the wait. Please review!**

**Also, to anyone that reviews this chapter, I will write you a oneshot for any fandom and any pairing I recognize.**

**The only Gibbs/Tony in this story is Father/Son. I can't imagine the two of them in a relationship other then father/son, friends, or the NCIS canon one… so yeah. No tony/gibbs romance.**


	6. As We Stand Betrayed

_Chapter updated 10.9.10_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[/fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_

_It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

Jethro stared at the phone, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated what was the right thing to do- betray someone's trust, or let him suffer?

The Sarge- he was aware of that idiotic nickname that student bestowed on him- shook his head hesitantly before picking up the phone and began to dial a well-loved number.

"Dad?" Kelly's sleepy voice made him pause, and Jethro glanced at her in surprise as his sixteen year-old-daughter rubbed sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "Who are you calling?"

"Jen," Jethro sighed as Kelly snapped instantly awake and annoyance flew over her face.

"Why? Going on another date?" Kelly asked scornfully, and Jethro sighed as anger flashed across his daughter's face.

"No," Jethro told her calmly, pressing another number on the phone only to find Kelly snatching it away from her, her anger growing as Gibbs didn't speak any further.

"Then why?" Kelly growled, flopping down on the sofa beside her dad, narrowing her eyes at her father as she waited for an answer.

Jethro sighed, knowing that she was probably going to sit on the couch beside him until he answered her question. "It's a school night Kel. Go to bed," Jethro finished dialing the number, and he gave a small smile as Jenny's sleepy voice answered the phone on the second ring.

"Jethro?" Jenny Sheppard asked sleepily. "Some of us need our sleep. This better be important"

"I have a question," he asked carefully, "about your line of work."

Jenny muttered something unintelligible into the phone, but Jethro continued quietly. "Namely, abusive parents."

Kelly nearly fell off the sofa as she stared in shock at her father. Jethro shot her a glare, and Kelly remained silent, her eyes asking him a silent question.

_Tony?_

Jethro nodded as Jenny began to speak. "Jethro I work for the Child Protection Services," she sighed and continued. "You know that we spend most of our time investigating child abuse. Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me Jen," Jethro's tempter was frayed, and Jenny paused for a moment. He could imagine the thoughtful expression on her face as she carefully considered her words.

"If we receive a report, we are required to investigate it. If child abuse is in the charges, we document any injuries and take photographs. Typically, if there is evidence against the parent of guardian, we remove the child from the household and assign a social worker to oversee their case. There are exceptions, but those are rare. If it is an older teenager, we often place them in foster care instead of adoption," her voice was less sleepy now, and more alert. "Why are you asking for this information?"

Jethro paused thoughtfully, ignoring his daughter's glare. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy about it, but it had to be done before DiNozzo Senior reported his family for kidnapping. Once charges of kidnapping were brought into play, anything Jethro said would be discredited and ignored as a sign of a desperate gamble to get off from the charges.

"I'm going to come in tomorrow and file a report of abuse." Without another word, he hung up on Jen, and turned to face his furious daughter, staring impassively back at her.

_Discidium_

For a moment, Kelly was furious enough that she couldn't speak, her eyes wide and full off horror that she couldn't think of one snarky phrase to say to her dad. Then, the words came out in a rush, only quiet so that she wouldn't wake up Tony.

"You're betraying him!" she snarled, her eyes, as blue and ferocious as her father's, flashing in the dim lighting. "He... he trusts you, and you're selling him out because you're afraid of what... _kidnapping_ charged?"

"I'm protecting him," her father defended himself, and with all the anger of a typical teenage girl, Kelly rolled off the couch, her eyes locking onto his calm and unwavering gaze.

"He doesn't need protecting! He needs someone to trust!" Kelly growled, noticing her father's startled look at her resemblance to him when he was on the warpath. "Have you even talked to him?"

"He'd under-exaggerate the extent of what DiNozzo had done to him," Kelly knew that he father's words had a grain of truth in them, but he was also very, very, wrong.

"You're probably one of the only adults he trusts," Kelly's voice was cold enough to freeze fire, even as her eyes smoldered. Her father was being so damn stubborn, and there was nothing she could do to make him see the truth. "It's just like what happened with Mom! She disappeared, and you looked- _for a while-_ then decided that the best thing to do to protect her was to forget about her! So what if your job endangered her- you ignored what she wanted, and went along doing what you thought was the correct path. For all you know, she was kidnapped or killed, but you decided that she left voluntarily and gave up on her-"

She barely noticed the flinch her father gave her, but the wounded look in his eye was enough to make her falter.

"Dad, I-" he cut her off then, and she flinched.

"It's late, go to bed."

Kelly hesitated, then opened her mouth, about to apologize. The look in his eyes was enough to make her reconsider, so instead of speaking, she left the room, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just as she was locking the kitchen door- had Tony left it unlocked when he came in?- a hand closed over her mouth muffling her squeak. A strong arm pulled her into the pantry, the other still quieting her. She found herself pinned against the wall, looking into two sharp and hurt emerald eyes.

"What's happened?" his voice was a low snarl, barely audible. Kelly gulped, his expression, one full of fear, reminded her of the expression of a wounded animal. He looked hurt, angry, and betrayed. She couldn't blame him however- in his place, she would be just the same.

"T-Tony, my dad called his girlfriend. Jenny Sheppard. She works for the Child Protection Services. I think he'd going to go file a report of what your father's done," she noticed his trembling frame, and for a moment, she was afraid of him, afraid of what anger and fear might make him do. She had a feeling he noticed her wide, scared eyes, because he pulled away so that he was no longer touching her.

She watched him carefully, her eyes worried and fearful of his reaction. Her fear began to ebb, even as she noticed his trembling fists and the hurt pooling in his eyes.

"Tony," she whispered, but at that moment, he slipped out of the pantry. Kelly took a step out, following him hesitantly, but by the time she was out of the cupboard, the kitchen door was already swinging closed.

He was gone.

She could only hope that he could come back.

_Discidium_

_Thank you to my reviewers._

_Because I do not want to leave you hanging here- and it had been a while since I've reviewed- I shall give you another update tonight, or if not tonight, tomorrow._

_I promised I would give you both Ziva and Tiva in this chapter, but the Kelly/Gibbs discussions lasted longer then I thought. Well... now you guys know some stuff about the Shannon backstory. Don't worry- more on that soon. Yes, there will be minor Jibbs in here, unless you guys decide you don't want that._

_What else... the Tiva was moved to next chapter... Tony really needs to stop running away..._

_The Gibbs calling Jenny situation... it just seemed in character to me- Gibbs is a doer, not a talker. He does what he thinks is best, and doesn't really consider what the person he's doing that for will think... Yes, he's trying to protect Tony, but I think Kelly made a valid point._

_I wasn't entirely sure how to make the the Kel/Gibbs scene go down- Gibbs isn't really a talker, or a yeller. So he just kinda stood there and let Kelly yell at him._

_Please give me your opinion- I'm still not satisfied with this chapter, and would appreciate some feedback. Check out my poll! Also, thank CBS for giving me my NCIS hat- that is the reason I found my muse._


	7. Our Separation Terminates

_Chapter updated 10.14.10_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[/fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_

_It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

He thought that he could trust Gibbs.

Perhaps he was a mistaken fool that trusted far too easily.

He was also a coward.

That second afterthought was like a blow to the heart, even as he knew it was true. Tony was running, instead of facing the man and standing up for himself.

Even as his injuries throbbed- his ribs were burning from his father's careful ministrations- he found himself gathering speed, his breath ragged and heavy. Running had always served as a stress reliever for him, but today it seemed as though he couldn't run fast enough, as though if he paused, the world would catch up to him and force him to realize how cold and bleak it truly was.

He didn't wish to face it, so he ran.

Tony DiNozzo gained speed until he staggered to a stop, panting for breath as he struggled to regain his equilibrium. The boy- a teenager, really- rested his hands on his knees, his sides heaving as he struggled to allow the oxygen to pass to his brain. Tony shook his head, fighting off the surge of dizziness.

"Well?" a smooth voice, both cool and feminine, asked him, and Tony swept his sweaty hair out of his eyes, narrowing the emerald orbs as\t her even as his heart faltered from shock.

_"Ziva?"_

_discidium_

Ziva was aware of the faint annoyance on her face as she watched him come barreling down the street, his face looking similar to that of a hunted animal. When he stopped, she was barely aware of her own motion of slipping off the stone wall, her body nimbly landing on the ground as she ghosted her way over to where he was.

"Well?" she asked him, her expression closed off. She could almost hear Tali's light voice in her mind as she watched the startled American. _Watch as the lioness stalks her unsuspecting prey. _No, the voice was too painful to listen to. Her sister was dead, yet Ziva had a part in her that refused to move on.

He looked startled as he glanced up at her, but that didn't stop him from responding with a cocky sounding, "Well what?"

She scarcely contained herself from gritting her teeth, but she did manage to grunt out a neutral sounding, "Why are you in my neighborhood?"

Ziva was aware that she was watching him warily, but instead of pressing him, after a few moments, she conceded that Tony wasn't going to tell her anything, however, to her surprise, he spoke just a few minutes later.

"I didn't know you lived around here," an undertone of truth was in his words, so she didn't try to dispute it.

For a moment, Ziva hesitated- was he aware of the importance of this spot? Was he aware that just a block down from here, a vase of flowers was beside the road, a small memorial for her sister and mother?

It seemed he wasn't. For a moment irrational anger made Ziva jump, but she pushed it away sourly. He probably had memory loss from hitting his head too hard.

However, it was hard to quell the cold fury.

"Ziva..." his calm voice made her glance at him again, and she blinked at him, silent as she laced her fingers behind her back, suddenly nervous. "I never did properly apologize, did I?"

Ziva cocked her head, startled by his serious tone. For a moment, she was forced to wonder what he was discussing, but then it clicked. Tony was on the exact topic she had sought to avoid, yet never managed to stop dwelling on.

"You tried-" Ziva began quietly, but he cut her off.

"_Tried._ Not quite good enough," his voice quickly took on a world-weary tone and she blinked again. His moods were ever-changing and precise.

Ziva found herself flinching quietly, as his slightly trembling hand traced over one of the few souvenirs from the wreck. As Tony's quivering fingers stopped just below her right eye, Ziva watched him cautiously, once again reminded of a caged animal.

"I am sorry for that," once against his tone switched, going from sorrowful to dead in a moment. "I guess I just can't stop messing up, can I?"

Ziva was at a loss for words. This... this _child, _no, _teenager,_ was so determined to blame himself for the world's problems. It was equally their faults... yet he was determined to shoulder the guilt.

"I suppose you'd like to apologize for the year length as well?" it was a rare occurance that her voice was so brutally cold, but somehow he'd managed to bring it out without seeking it, "because that is just as much your fault as the..." somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say it, but Tony caught onto Ziva's meaning.

"Accident was?"

"Yes," the single word was barely audible as Ziva struggled to maintain her composure.

To Ziva's surprise, a low chuckle came out of his mouth at her words, and she found a shy grin crossing her face as well before she could contain it.

"I guess... I am being foolish, aren't I?" Tony asked, and a grim amusement flashed through Ziva once again. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking at the moment as his laughter grew.

"The one person who has reason to hate me tries to comfort me... and yet, the family I trust goes behind my back. This day is getting better and better!"

Crazy, he was.

_Author's Note_

This chapter was the offspring of overstudying for classes made for people older then me... Honors Bio and Honors Geometry. So they're probably OOC. Crit accepted. I'd like to correct any glaring errors in here.

POLL QUESTION (answer in a review and fill in the blank!)

_Q. I'd hate to be locked in a room/interrogation room with _ for a day._

_A: You can use anyone from NCIS that you want._


	8. Cars

SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END. READ IT

_Chapter updated 12/26/10_

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[/fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_

_It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

When Tony finally stopped laughing, Ziva sighed softly. His eyes instantly latched onto her and he straightened, any sign of mirth instantly vanishing as if it had never been present.

"You hanging in there?" his sardonic mood had passed, and he was once again melancholy. His question sent a stab of gratitude through Ziva- he wasn't asking if she was okay, because she wasn't, but instead he was making sure that she was surviving each day.

"Yes," the word was like a gentle caress to her, and she was seized by a moment of recklessness. Lightly, almost fearfully, she leaned forward, letting her lips touch him gently on his cheekbone. "Thank you."

Ziva was aware of Tony's shocked eyes on her as she pulled away, and for a moment, she felt that he was about to speak to her. However, before he could say anything, his phone rang and he reached to pull it out, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Hello?" Ziva glanced away as he spoke quietly into the phone, and his face tightened.

"Why are you calling?" Ziva felt her lips tighten. She'd never heard anyone her age speak in such a cold, harsh tone. Yet somehow... to her, that tone seemed almost like a wall, built up to separate Tony from the false friends and empty smiles she was sure his family had given him.

She was right, she learned just seconds later as Ziva watched Tony's face tighten, then look as if it had collapsed.

Ziva recognized that sight. She was sure that she had borne the same expressions when she received the news of her mother and sister's demise.

_Hopeless. Broken. Fear. Pain. _The emotions were whirling across his face in a heartbeat, and Ziva glanced at him as he hung up the phone, not speaking at all.

"Do you need a ride?" Ziva was aware that her voice was soft and that she was speaking to Tony as she would to a beaten dog or small child.

Tony's face twisted in a small smile, a bitter mockery of what had shone on his face in ages past.

"Sure."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quieter then Ziva had expected.

Throughout the entire trip, Tony didn't glance at her once, his face staring out the window, expressionless and closed off.

Fifteen minutes, maybe more, passed as Ziva's car trundled through the quiet streets. The hospital wasn't that far away from her house- fifteen minutes maybe more.

But it seemed like ages.

Every time Tony glanced at her, Ziva felt her breathing falter for a moment, but she clenched her hands on the steering wheel and resolved not to glance at him, her face tense.

"Why the hospital?" Ziva asked curiously, breaking the unofficial vow of silent the two had taken. Tony seemed surprised that she had spoken to him, then he shrugged and spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages to Ziva.

"My friend... Kate, you should know her. Something's happened to her- I think it was a sport's injury. She's in the hospital now, undergoing surgery."

Ziva fell silent after that, contemplating his words silently.

When they reached the bleak building, Tony opened the door, walking around to the driver's side to stare at Ziva. "Thanks," Ziva closed her eyes as she heard the word, hearing the strain in his voice. Impulse drove her for a minute, and she stood, giving him a wry smile as she gave him a quick, shy hug, pulling away when he was still in shock. Grinning to herself, Ziva turned and drove back towards her home.

Behind her, Tony stared, still reeling from the sudden change of events. Then, he steeled himself and walked into the hospital.

**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE**

I'm dropping this fic and putting it up for adoption. I could give you a list of reason's why, but I won't. I'm also not going to leave you hanging in the cold. If you want to finish this story, send me me a note. This version will be removed from the site in two weeks.

Frankly, I think this story sucks. I don't have the initial drive for it, my update schedule's sloppy, and I don't think anyone bothers to read it anymore. I'm just saying it how it is. So if you want it, PM me, or leave a review saying it and I'll post an author's note when I find someone.

Loved knowing you all, and thanks for sticking around this long.


	9. No Turning Back

Chapter posted 12. 24. 2011

Thanks for clicking on **Fortuitous Obliteration**

_for·tu·i·tous__**[/fawr-**__too__**-i-t**_**uhs**_**] adj. happening/coming about by chance, especially giving rise to good fortune**_ _o·blit·er·a·tion- verb [_**uh**_**-blit-**_**uh**_**-**__rey__**-sh**_**uhn**_]To do away with completely so as to leave no trace_

_It began in the middle of the winter, December 29,when the day burned itself into two individuals' memory, leaving them close to death. She had never expected to come to love the one who destroyed her world. It seemed as though the top of the world fell on her, but he helped her push it off. So will forbidden love bloom, or will she nearly kill him… again?_ _Tony Dinozzo never realized that she could make his life a living hell. After all, she was just a girl, and he was the school's star athlete. First he befriended the goth science geek, then he had to protect the loser computer geek too and finally his best friend Kate was put in a coma. His life seemed to start to crumble when he accidently crashed into the girl's car when he was driving to escape his father on that fateful icy day…_

_No Turning Back_

_Swish._

_Clunk._

_Swish._

_Clunk._

_Swish._

_Clunk._

Ziva sighed as she sprawled on her bed and fumbled her catch, the pen in her hand flying away and rolling under her desk. She just couldn't seem to muster up the energy to go after it.

She had the vague feeling that she should be doing homework right now – she was behind enough in her classes that she should be working like mad to catch up, but it didn't seem worth the effort. Most of her teachers would probably let a few late turn-ins slide, and had in fact told her promptly upon her return to school.

Some year this was turning out to be, and January had hardly started.

For a second, the brief thought of doing laps in the pool crossed her mind, but her doctor's orders resonated in her memory.

_No strenuous activity. Those ribs won't heal themselves, and we don't want something to be punctured that shouldn't. That arm of yours will probably need some PT soon, but we'll focus on the important things first._

Guess she wouldn't be going to State for swim like she'd planned.

She was back to where she was before – nothing to do, and no will to do anything.

The girl allowed her legs to dangle off the bed as she stared at the ceiling. Tali had painted it just last summer and the glow-in-the-dark painted stars were still twinkling brightly at her. She didn't want to look at Tali's happy creation – with a groan, she rolled to her stomach and buried her face in her arms.

_Aay.*_

Bad idea, she realized wryly before rolling off the bed.

"Ziva! _Dalet_!"* her father's voice echoed through the far too empty house, and Ziva grunted.

"Alright," she called back, before throwing her own door open and stomping down the stairs. She wasn't in the mood for Abby's light-heartedness, no matter how well intentioned.

With the words rising to her lips to tell Abby that no, she wasn't exactly in the mood right now, Ziva threw open the door and her mouth fell open.

"_Tony?_" embarrassingly enough, the word was a slightly squeak.

He looked tired, and awkward. From the wan look in his eyes, the hospital visit to his friend didn't go all that well.

"Er – hi," he said, looking adorably sheepish.

Adorably sheepish? Where did that thought come from?

"Is there something you need?" her tone came out more accusatory than she meant, and he flinched automatically.

"Um – well… I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to lunch," his invitation was more beseeching than not.

Ziva realized her mouth was still agape, and she shut it with a click. For a moment, she leaned against the doorway, contemplating his words and examining every angle possible. He didn't rush or hurry her, but he stood there patiently, posture slumped, hands in pockets, avoiding eye contact.

Point to him for the patience.

She had to give him points for pulling off the kicked-puppy look as well.

"Should you not be in school?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't you be in school as well?" he returned and then sighed. "Sorry – I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted… never mind, I don't know why I came here in the first place. I thought – well, see you around then."

He turned as if to leave and Ziva's body moved by her own violation. Her hand shot out to grab his sleeve, and he flinched as if he expected her to hit him.

"Yes," she said, and received the satisfaction of confusion welling up in his eyes.

"Um… Yes?" he repeated, and she found herself laughing. He relaxed slightly, but remained wary looking.

"Yes, lunch sounds lovely," a smile was on her face, and there was a matching smile on his. He still looked cautious but she couldn't blame him.

The girl wasn't even sure why she agreed in the first place.

But now… with the shy smile she never imagined Tony 'I can date three girls at once and keep them all happy' DiNozzo could wear in her sight, there was no turning back.

Somehow she couldn't find it within herself to regret accepting.

**Author's Note:**

_Er. Hi. This is awkward, isn't it? *waves*_

_I never really expected to write another word for this story again. Then I hit a block in A Question of Honor, had a review from the lovely Gillian4Tiva pop up at the right moment… I wrote two oneshots (one NCIS) and then I turned to this._

_And here it is._

_Thank you to all the fabulous people who reviewed the last chapter. I love you more than words can say._

_Next chapter: A conversation about Kate in the hospital, and a little bonding._

_Merry Christmas, happy Yule, happy Hanukkah! Happy whatever else you celebrate too! _

*Aay: ' ouch ' (Hebrew)

Dalet: 'door' (Hebrew)


End file.
